Distress Dreams
by Rin Marie
Summary: Eragon ponders his new nightmares and what thoughts come with them. While Saphira and his friends and follower's attempt to heal the Rider's mental wounds. Warning: mentions of contemplating suicide: hence the Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - It's not mine, never has been never will be.

This is my first story ever and I know that its short but I wanted to get a feel for writing and using the site.

Happy lives - Rin Marie

* * *

The angular face was wracked with pain. _'No, stop! Please make it go away!' _these thoughts had yet to be voiced aloud, but they would be. Very soon. For no man could withstand such images of blood and gore without succumbing to the demons of war.

But this was no man, no mere man at least. Half-man, half-elf a freakish half-breed whose half-man might as well be a boy. If you're judging by years. His sixteenth summer was just now passing and if Carvahall were still standing, and he were not a Rider, his celebration of entering manhood would take place in one moon's passing. Of course though, Riders will indulge in no such frivolities as family traditions, how mundane. Instead he must lie in his tent, alone, silently screaming into the darkness with no respite. For he was Eragon, the last free Rider and a Rider could show no such weakness. Not one as paltry as the distaste for murder, blood and war. So he lay here trapped within his own mind with the dead and dying. Sometimes he wished it was his own life blood he was spilling. Someday, maybe it would be.

* * *

This is all of it so far but if anyone thinks it has merit drop me a review and I'll see what I can whip up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here is chapter 2. I'm updating so fast right now because it is finals week. That means when it hits 1 a.m. and I can't study anymore this is what I do. I do not have a beta and it is very late. Have mercy on my grammer.

* * *

The sun rose over the Varden's camp that morning and the sounds of an army were already increasing in volume, mirroring the dawns rising trek. A figure clad only in breeches stepped from a larger tent and, after strapping on a blue hilted sword, gave a languid cat like stretch and walked over to a glinting blue hulk resting on the hill.

_Eragon" _crooned Saphira, _"you shouldn't walk about half clad, little one. I have enough trouble protecting you from the terrors of men."_ The Rider crossed to his dragon his eyes taking on an appreciative look as he sized up Saphira's tail, claws and after her huge yawn, her teeth. He looked like a man who was carefully weighing option, dangerous options. _"Are you implying great Saphira Brightscales"_ his voice switching from a tone of grandeur to one of disbelief _"that there is something in this world you CANNOT defeat?!?" _As soon as the words had been heard in Saphira's mind her eyes narrowed and glinting murderously fixed themselves on Eragon. Knowing he had indeed made a bad decision he took a timid step back, then another. But before his foot could be planted on the ground again her tail darted out and ripping his legs from under him, "OOMPH" pinned him to his back with one giant fore claw. _"Now Saphira…….."_ the pressure on his chest didn't ease. _"My greatest love-" "SILENCE" _she bellowed in his mind making him wince with the volume and the snort of smoke she blew in his face.

She inched her snout even closer to his, catching his eyes _"You will remember well Eragon Shadeslayer" _her thoughts nearly dripped sarcasm _"that I can do anything. I am a dragon. That means that I can defeat even YOU."_ She opened her jaws displaying her teeth, which had grown to nearly half a horse's foreleg, and removed her paw from her Riders chest. Eragon, wisely, kept his thoughts to himself.

Standing up and brushing off his breeches Eragon dared not grumble about his treatment. For fear of Saphira's mothering tendencies. As the last of the dirt was brushed away and the sun had finally risen completely over the edge of the Burning Plains Rider and Dragon took a moment for themselves. Leaning on one another and watching as the day began. Eragon could hear the animals being slaughtered for breakfast, just as Saphira could sense the change in the winds above the earth. For a time they stayed there reveling in the life around them and the prospects that a new day could only bring opportunities to reach their final goal.

As quickly as the moment had begun, it was broken by the timid voice of a messenger boy, one of Nasuada's, if Eragon remembered correctly. "Shadeslayer" he bowed "Lady Nasuada wishes for you to come to her tent immediately." And with a look of fear he added "without your dragon, Sir." With a puzzled look to Saphira, Eragon looked to the messenger boy and quirking a grin to the distressed youth, moved forward and whispered in the boy's ear. 'She's really not all the frightening." The boy was not convinced. "Okay just stay here for a moment and see what happens when I leave." The boy nodded his head of dark hair, he had always heard that the Rider was odd, but to anger a Dragon he must be insane. Straightening up, the half elf turned to his life time companion and with a smirk said "Well Mum, I'm off!" and with those words he took off at full sprint, barely missing the swipe of Saphira's claws.

Just as the Rider crested the hill, still chuckling about his own ingenuity, he heard a roar that shook the earth and, with Saphira projecting her thoughts to the entire Varden, her retaliation. _"Eragon! You may slay a thousand shades but when you return tonight your scale-less hide shall meet my TOUNGE!" _Suddenly, a sound swelled from the camp. Roaring laughter of soldiers, smiths, cooks and yes, even the Rider, who was also grimacing, tore through the camp bringing in the new day together as only those with few

hopes could.

With his jog increasing and a smile still on his face he promised that for today, if only today, he would leave his nightmares in the shadows. For he knew no matter what, that they would be waiting for his return. Regardless of how long he stayed away they were always right where he left them. With his eyes heavy lidded and surrounded with darkening circles Eragon wondered if there were darkness full of nothingness that someday he might find.

With a shake of his head, sending his blonde hair flying and catching the morning sun, he decided now was no time for such thoughts. Digging his feet into the ground he resumed his sprint through the Varden's camp to his liege lord, Nausada. She had a job for him today.

* * *

You can review if you want, or not. Lets face it, by reviewing all you get is a better story. And really is that worth it? *rolls eyes* If you don't sense the sarcasm on that statement please disregard all of Saphira's comments. Because most of them are sarcastic too and your inability to understand them means this story is lost on you. So shoo!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter is terrible grammar and spelling. I worked pretty hard to get this chapter up as fast as I did and I wanted it posted before I left for my trip yesterday. So here's the new chapter which I will be turning a more thorough editing eye to now. Thanks!

WHEW! Got to tell you that b-potter-e has saved my butt. Eragon is in fictional real life a brunette. But since when I watched the movie it looked like he was blond and I already started the story and am lazy I'm not going to change it. But just to note Eragon has brown hair in fictional real life, my version of him is a lie. Thank you. Also that really isn't supposed to sound as sarcastic as i seem to think it is, I really am thanking her for doing what I asked, telling me what i was doing wrong and could be doing better.

* * *

Nasuada's tent was crimson still with a pennant for each of the races united against Galbatorix snapping in the wind blown from Surda. On silver with green a solid oak for the Elves, on brown a red rose for the Dwarves, on black a white skull with twisted horns for the Urgals and for man, a gold background with a blue dragon. Saphira had been more than pleased. The nighthawks still stood at the entrance of the tent and as Eragon jogged up they gave him merely a tilt of their heads in acknowledgement. Fletcher, a human guard, announced Eragon to Nasuada and one of the Kull opened the tent.

Inside the tent was cool despite the heat of the Burning Plains and its interior was still sparsely furnished. It seemed no one had bothered to replace the things Saphira had broken during the scrying incident. _'I can only imagine the spectacle she made, traipsing about in here with that big bulk of hers.'_It brought a smile to the Rider's lips to think of Saphira pinning the leader of the Varden to a pole of her own tent using only a wing.

When he had reached the middle of the tent Eragon stopped and bowed before Nasuada's table "My Lady, you have need of me?" Scrolls shifted on the table as Nasuada sighed "Eragon for the gods of the tribes stand up!" "Lady Nasuada-" "No Eragon" she cut him off "In public yes you should obey your Lord but now with the two of us we may act as we are, friends."

He gave a sigh, a chest heaving, heavy hearted sigh and stood "Yes Nasuada" She sat back and offering Eragon the seat next to hers and looked her Rider up and down fully. He looked, well, shirtless. That was the first thing she noticed, that and the dark rings around his eyes and, more than likely, despite his best efforts she also saw the weariness that caused his shoulders to hang low. It seemed her decision to have Arya speak to Saphira during this meeting was a good one.

"Before we get down to business I would like to ask you a few questions Eragon." She paused and again eyed the Rider's bare chest "First, why in the world are you not wearing a tunic?" He had the sense to bow his head in sheepishness. "Oh that. Yes I do suppose I should have put one on before leaving, but certain circumstances prevented me from grabbing one before making a rather hasty departure." The two shared a knowing look, for everyone had heard Saphira's exclamation of revenge. "Secondly, how has your sleep been as of late?" Eragon's eyes hardened under her gaze. "There have been reports of unexplained noise, sounding like a scuffle, coming from your end of camp. I wish to know if you know of its origins or if it has been disturbing your sleep."

The blond youth seemed to shrink somewhat as he heard this news and his hands balled into fists on his lap. Of course he knew where the sounds were coming from, he was making them. He had thought his cries of terror had been silent and that only the tossing and turning he committed on his standard cot would be heard. He had hoped it would have been played of as restlessness, hell even the idea that he had been taking women to bed and causing the ruckus with them would have been a better option. But no, someone, a potential blue someone of either scale or fur, had decided to rat on him. Damn.

"Sorry Nasuada, I can't say that I was even aware of these sounds. But I'll be sure to keep an ear out for them." That wasn't a complete lie at least. "Eragon" she placed her hand upon his fist, the pale green of her dress sleeves riding up to reveal her scars "I do hope that if you find out anything you will come to me immediately. The origins of these sounds may be of concern to me and potentially, our cause." Eragon nodded his head "I understand".

"Before we conduct our business in full I need to know how you are faring. This mission had the potential to drain both your patience and your magic. I need to know when you are in full heath for this plan to be perfectly executed." "We are well enough, My Lady, with one to two more days Saphira and my self should be completely rested from the attack on Feinster and our rushed trip from Du Weldenvarden." _'Let us not forget the shade, the death of my teachers oh and the constant night terrors. No I am almost completely rested'_ this he added bitterly to himself.

"Yes, well" Nasuada sat back in her chair and reached across the large ornate table for a scroll and, after several moments of searching, she pulled one out of the pile. Though how she could tell the contents of one scroll from the other Eragon had no clue. Her dark fingers gently unrolled the scroll and pinned the corners under heavy brass weights that sat in the table for that purpose.

"This is a map of Surda." she voiced as she lightly traced the country's inland border "This is the city of Cithri. Not a large city much smaller population that consists mostly of farmers and craftsmen. But these farmers, in time of war are the most skilled warriors in all the country, something along the lines of the people of Carvahall." The smile that flitted over the face of dark skinned leader and the rider were brief but amused. She continued "These people's military prowess is not something that can be lost and unfortunately their Lord has often opposed King Orrin in council. Lord Shah is very unhappy with the Varden's occupation of Surda and never has he opposed the King so ruthlessly before."

"My Lady, I was under the impression that Lords often opposed their Kings. In fact" Eragon tapped his chin with his forefinger trying to draw upon lessons on politics that Oromis had taught him "I would be more concerned if King Orrin had no opposition in his court." Nasuada smirked "It's good to know that you were paying attention to whatever lessons those Elves taught you. Under normal circumstances this would be of no issue but since this is a time of war and the country of Surda is our current stronghold, it is very important that the people here do not resent our use of their land. Resentment often leads to treachery, if Galbatorix had been a benevolent King and caused no strife for the people of Alagaesia do you think there would be anyone trying to overthrow him?"

She paused to lift the weights off the bottom of the scroll and allowed the map to snap back into its original shape. "Lord Shah's wife had recently become ill and you along with your Elvin guard, Saphira and a contingency of some fine cavalry and footmen will go to Cithri and attend the lady. After which you will be attending a feast in honor of the Lady's health and of course in honor of the visiting Dragon Rider."

Eragon rose from his seat and resuming his standing position in the middle of the tent and said "In my healing of the Lady Shah I shall endear the Lord to the Varden and cause. I understand Lady Nasuada" he bowed. "You are dismissed Eragon. But remember that if you cannot endear him to us, feel free to at least leave a lasting impression of intimidation will you?" "Of course" was all he responded as he swept open the tents flaps and adding a final parting shot "It would be Saphira's honor!"

As Eragon strode away from the tent he could hear the howls of her laughter, which in their intensity cause all six of her guards to rush into her tent, with weapons brandished. After a few moments of equally loud noises all six returned to their posts looking sheepish and some refused to meet the eyes of the curious crowd that surrounded the tent of their leader.

'_Now'_thought Eragon _'time for food and a fly.' _and heading off in the direction of the cook tents he realized on thing was very odd. _'Why in the world couldn't Sapihra come?'_

* * *

Here is Chapter 3, I hope that you all liked it! Feel free to drop a review, I could use any advice, ideas or constructive critiscm that you would be willing to offer. I'm flying a little blins with this as my first fic and all. See you soon!

Rin Marie


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Im really sorry but Ive been really busy and I thought that you guys could use at least a filler chapter until I got the big one posted. Im really sorry.

* * *

"Oh Saphira!" sang a voice like chimes in the wind "I need to speak with you." The dragon lifted her head and stared at the elf in her almond shaped eyes. 'Whatever do you need to speak with me about now? Wait until Eragon returns'. The elf darted her tongue out of her mouth too wet her bottom lip a move Saphira realized was as close as the Elvin Ambassador would ever get to worrying her full lips.

'Arya, why have you come here?' the dragon's tone was bland. "Eragon is not hurt, no battle approaches and I will be informed of our mission in due time, Eragon just left.' Arya walked forward and pressing against the length of Saphira's snout asked "Is Eragon alright?" 'YOU DOUBT ME!' Violently Saphira snapped her head up and threw it back along with the elf 'YOU WILL NOT DOUBT MY RIDER!!' Despite her Elvin grace and best efforts she only managed to land on her feet for a moment before she toppled to her knees.

'You young elf!' the dragons voice was scathing 'have no reason to doubt my rider or myself! I care for Eragon, I care for my fledgling. You offend me and intrude in what privacy Eragon is afforded' she snorted on Arya blowing dust and soot all over the elf 'Leave me Arya. Attend to your own people. Leave the last of us dragons to care for one another.' Kneeling in the dirt the elf sighed and standing turned to the last free dragon "Even the greatest of the dragons and riders needed support. These demons he faces are going to overwhelm him and regardless of your support, he may indeed fall."

As Arya walked away and left Saphira to her thoughts on the other side of the Vardens camp a Rider, full of food and mead, rested on a wooded bench. And without warning felt his eyelids closing and his mind drift.

* * *

Also Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Drop a review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Eragon" a voice crooned. "Where are you?"

Standing in an expanse of black interrupted by a swirling mist Eragon attempted to reply "I don't know" but the void seemed to swallow sound.

"Eragon?" the voice was louder now "Where are you?"

Again the rider could not answer and as his silence stretched the lilting voice faded to a snarl and a howl that tore at the rider's soul

"ERAGON?" WHERE ARE YOU" and from, what apparently was the bottom of, the void the earth cracked and trembled and from the cracks seeped an oozing river that as Eragon stood it covered his boots, blood. And from the center of this gory spring emerged a dragon black, half rotted screaming for the rider. And at its feet lay thousands of dead and decaying corpses. They spoke to him

"Rider? Rider? Save us! Why did you kill us?"

And Eragon looked into the eyes of the dead and saw men in battle armor, women naked with faces of agony and betrayal and children starved and beheaded. The tide of blood was to his knees.

"NO!" The rider wanted to scream, "I did not kill you!" The dragon roared Eragon could see the inner workings of its throat "If you didn't kill them then who did?"

A figure slid off the dragon stopping to plant a kiss on its decomposing nose. "Who are you?" a laugh filled the room and Eragons bones filled with cold and dread. The cloaked figure stepped closer and leaned into Eragons ear "I am you" it whispered "and we killed everyone." The river of blood grew stronger and pulled Eragon to his knees. He saw a blue light held in the hands of the dead rider and it moved toward his neck "NO!" thump.

Eragons head was rolling on the floor and he could still see the dark rider and the Dragon now bellowing blue flames as he felt the last of the blood drain from his own skull he saw the riders face, his face, laughing at the carnage and hacking at his body.

He shook and trembled and he wondered, "How? I'm dead?' and slowly a rushing filled his ears, made his head ache with the intensity of it and he realized it was his heart. 'Was it all just another dream?' He called in his mind 'Saphira? Saphira are you there please?' He felt her colored presence enter his mind 'Eragon, Eragon you must wake up! You fell asleep in the cooks' tent and had another nightmare! When you open your eyes you will not be alone little one. I cause a sufficient distraction.'

Oh no she sounds way too excited for this to be a good idea. The pounding in his ears worsened, it wasn't his blood, it was voices. They were shouting, screaming. Did he smell smoke? Was it really warm in here? Dear Lord….. "SAPHIRA!" The rider screamed as he shot off the bench, the whole cook tent was on fire "ARGH!" Run far, run fast... "Oh hell." The rider turned and all he could see was the tent canvas in flames and hear the shouting of orders to form an assembly line for buckets. He sprinted for a tent wall and cut and opening through the flaming canvas just in time to see Saphira fly overhead and open her mouth to let loose not a torrent of flame but to drop a mouthful of water on the poor unsuspecting assembly line and the flaming cooks tent. SHHHHH the tent steamed. "SAPHIRA?" the rider screamed and the dragon wheeled about in mid air "what, what happened?" If dragons could smirk Saphira would have worn one to rival Oromis. 'You needed a distraction, I had to sneeze. It seemed supremely opportune to pass over.'

She landed as the assembly line dispersed to assess the damage. 'Thank you Saphira', Eragons' mind whispered to Saphira. 'You're welcome. Now tell me all about our upcoming trip to Cithri'. As they wheeled through the sky above the Varden settlement Eragon told her of the Lady Shahs' illness and his dream of the decayed rider.


End file.
